The Silent Song
by Akela-Nakamura
Summary: When a mute girl who's terrified of magic is brought to Fairy Tail-the craziest guild in all of Fiore-the guild members are left to wonder what her past is, and if they can ever get her to accept the magic within her. ((Rated T just in case.)) ((P.S. She joined because Makarov found her. She has no place to go, and she can't go home.)) ((Previously called The Wingless Fairy.))
1. The Shy Fairy

**First Fairy Tail Fanfic. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and I don't know how this site works quite yet, I'm still getting used to the features, so I'm sorry if things are formatted oddly. **

* * *

The light was fading. She could no longer see the moon's face. The pressure in her lungs was mounting, and she couldn't fight her way back to the surface. Her limbs were heavy and weak. Nothing worked. Nothing felt right. Brother! She shouted in her mind as the water swept into her lungs, sending searing salt into her mouth, her throat. She was choking. She was drowning. She was dying. Her brother, her twin, her rock, her everything, was gone. She'd failed. Her magic had failed.

A sense of peace spread over her, soothing the shattered pieces of the magickal bridge she and her brother had shared. She would be with him. They would be together, like always. She hated being apart. It was as if a limb was missing. Now, that limb was permanently missing. She knew all too well about death. She stopped fighting. Why bother? She was just ten, and though she could swim, she'd never swum in water so deep, or while she was so exhausted. She was too deep to see the moon's gleam, or her eyes had closed. She couldn't tell. Nothing mattered. She'd failed her brother and the Dark Ones had won. They'd always said that no one would make it off the island alive and they were right.

She remembered the island as it had been. Before the Dark Ones had come. It had a peaceful place. The people were farmers, who grew the best and spiciest chili peppers in all the land. They grew other spices and herbs as well, but it was the chili's that had gotten the island famous.

And had attracted the attention of the Dark Ones.

The island had made up of simple farmers and craftsmen. They had wariness towards magic. No one in the village had developed their magic beyond helping plants grow, or making it rain. They were isolated, far beyond the help of the mainland.

They'd made the perfect target.

She'd heard stories of Dark Guilds, evil mages who used their magic to harm, and to gain unfairly. But it had been a mainlander problem. Something as distant as the sun. She'd only been to the mainland once in her short life, and had found it vastly different than her quaint islands. She much preferred the small islands that wildflowers grew on that she could row too.

But it seemed that being separated from the mainland was soon to become a curse, rather than a blessing.

The Dark Guild Conquest had come to the island looking for easy cash. They took over the island, and it's economy. The people were forced to grow their plants as usual; any reduction in quality would result in severe punishment. She doubted the mainland even knew the island was under the control of a Dark Guild. The Moon's Bounty was a chain of islands far from the mainland, and people rarely visited. They swarmed the market on the mainland; all vying for the chili's and spices the island was famous for. They still had the supply, it had not faded in the five years Conquest had controlled them.

No one knew the constant fear the islanders lived in. No one knew of the arranged marriages, the forced conception in order to keep the island's population up. To keep the secrets of the island from fading.

No one knew.

No one cared.

So why should she?

Her body was at its limit. Water had filled her lungs, leaving her in agony. Her mind was fading.

She knew that date.

It was an odd thought, but as everything else faded, she kept it with her. She knew the date of her own death. July 7th, X777.

What a strange date to die on.

She didn't feel the man lifting her out of the water. She didn't feel him pushing on her chest, forcing the water out of her lungs. She didn't feel him give her his breath. She had the vaguest memory of a blurry figure, bathed in the full moon's light.

She woke on the mainland, alone.

She knew her name.

She knew where she'd come from.

She didn't know how she'd survived.

She knew she was on the mainland, but had no idea where.

She knew she hated her magick. She knew she feared it. Curling into a ball of grief, she shoved her stupid magick into a corner, locking it with a vicious twist of the key. Inside, her magick worked at the lock.

* * *

Seven years later….

Cayenne, the girl from The Moon's Bounty Islands was in the last place one would expect a girl who hated and feared magick: a Magick Guild, a good one. She was also in the last guild one would expect: Fairy Tail.

She wandered the streets of Magnolia. She knew her way around, knew every twist and bend of the streets. Knew what places were busy at what time. She knew Magnolia as well as she'd known her precious islands. A part of her ached for home. The rest of her knew Magnolia was home. That Fairy Tail, no matter the fear she felt there, was home.

She was fed. She was clothed.

She was a shell of a 17 year old girl. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. She feared so much her voice had abandoned her. Any show of magick, no matter how small, either sent her running or put her in such a state of panic that she hyperventilated. She could handle the roughest of brawls: Fairy Tail had numbed her to fighting of the non-magickal sort. She could handle shouts, drunken parties.

She couldn't handle magick. She avoided the Guildhall some days. Sometimes it was all just too much. Knowing that everyone in that building had magick. Knowing they could hurt her and she couldn't even scream. The rational part of her brain knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't hurt her. No member would dream of it. Some members didn't even know she was there. She lived in the guild, but was on the second floor. She was the only person exempt from the S-Class Only rule. Makarov knew she would never even look at the request board.

She watched them. It felt strange, watching a guild that would welcome her without many questions from the safety of the second floor. She knew they were good people: She couldn't deny it. She couldn't ignore it. But her fear was so deep seeded that she couldn't stop the reactions. She couldn't bring herself to approach anyone. The only person she'd been remotely trusting of was dead. Two years dead.

Makarov was good to her. He made sure she could buy her own clothes, could fix her own food or get access to whatever Mira was cooking. He tried. He tried so hard to help her get over her fear. She'd lost the hatred somewhere along the way. She couldn't hate what brought such obvious joy to those in this Guild of light. Yet she could still fear it, which was a constant puzzle to her mind. How could she fear it, yet not hate it?

She felt her own magick stir. It wished so to be free. She shoved it down, her breath shuddering from the fear of what was inside her. She'd failed with this magick, how could she trust it? How could she not fear it when magick had been used to do such harm to her?

Because she wasn't so sure it was fear alone that kept her voice silent. She had a feeling magick played a part as well. She couldn't tell if it was hers or a byproduct of escaping.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, but at this time of day, this part of Magnolia should be pretty empty. She looked up at who she'd ran into.

Fear ran like ice her veins.

"Hey Cayenne!" He greeted, grin wide, pink hair flying in the wind. A blonde was standing next to him, looking puzzled. Her eyes went wide, her heart seemed to stutter. Her knees felt like jelly. Her whole body shook as if she was cold. She took one step backwards, then another, then she was racing away from him. Away from the fire magick she could almost smell. Away from the pain.

She knew why she still feared magick even though she no longer hated it.

She feared it because she feared pain. She feared it because she feared the memories that swarmed in her head when she felt magic in the air. She feared the pain that magick had caused her.

She feared she couldn't control her magick should it ever get free and hurt those she cared about. It had happened before.

She would break if it happened again.


	2. Denied Friendship

**If anyone can come up with a less clichéd name than "The Wingless Fairy" I'd be happy to hear it. Thanks. **

* * *

"Who was that?" Lucy asked blinking at the girl who was running from Natsu like she feared he'd crush her. She'd been pretty. Her hair was black streaked with thin strips of red. Interestingly, a strip of purple was located next to her face. But it was faded, like the color had been washed too many times. Her eyes had been a strange color: The color of violets freshly bloomed. They'd been deep, and full of fear when they'd touched Natsu. Hidden beneath the fear was sadness and longing. Lucy had never seen such a sad mix in someone.

While Natsu could be scary—the man ate _flames_ after all—she didn't think he was quite scary enough to illicit the response the girl had given. Natsu's grin faded, and Happy stood quietly next to him.

"That was Cayenne." Natsu said after a long moment. What a strange name, Lucy thought. Who named their kid after a chili? "She's been in the guild awhile, but she's terrified of magick." Lucy blinked in shock, and looked at him as if he'd gone nuts.

"Then why is she in a magick guild?!" Lucy exclaimed. That just didn't make any sense! Why would someone who feared magick join a magick guild?

"She's alone." Happy said forlornly.

"Master just brought her back one day." Natsu said. "Said her name was Cayenne and that she couldn't talk. He said she didn't like magick, but to make friends with her. It was harder than he made it seem. I'm still trying."

"Oh man." Lucy whispered. Natsu had started walking again, obviously done with the conversation. It obviously made him mad. She wondered why. Was he mad that she wouldn't return his offered friendship or that in the years he'd known her he'd made no headway? Lucy lost her train of thought and forgot about the strange girl when Natsu kicked the door open and announced "We made it back alive!"

What had she just walked into?

* * *

Cayenne was out of breath and wishing her adrenaline would go back to normal. Natsu tried so damn hard. He'd made it his personal mission to make her feel welcome, to give her friendship. She wished she could stop being such a freaking coward and take the hand he so unselfishly held out even after six years. It was a wonder everyone in the guild didn't hate her. They tried so hard—the ones who knew about her—but they got nowhere fast. She was such a damn coward. She'd run from everything, her home, her family, the offers of friendship, her magick. She couldn't handle anything without crying or running scared like she'd just run from Natsu. Natsu had never done anything wrong, never hurt her, yet she was terrified.

She walked into the back entrance of the guild, entered without seeing anybody. It wasn't a surprise, as the back entrance was rarely used. Some didn't even know it was there. She arrived just in time to hear Makarov give a speech about not being afraid of the magic council or anything. To embrace their magick. Master could be inspiring, but he was often perverted or drunk. He was a tiny man, one of great power. She respected him, and as with everyone, she feared. She listened to his speech, crying quietly. She was so pathetic. She pressed her face into her knees and wished, not for the first time, that she could make some sort of noise. Some sound of grief.

But of course, not a sound could be made.

* * *

Lucy was just settling in. She was ecstatic about being in Fairy Tail. Sure, everyone seemed crazy, and the Master could be crazy scary but it was a good guild. Everyone seemed to care. They seemed to enjoy each other. Gray and Natsu fought, but she sensed there was more to their relationship than that. Right now though, Natsu was eating—the only time he didn't fight—and she'd remembered the scared girl she'd met. Gray was sitting close by, and though he seemed to have a habit of stripping, he seemed calmer than Natsu.

"Gray?" Lucy asked, hoping he had pants on.

"Yeah?" He replied, sounding slightly bored. Maybe when he wasn't stripping or fighting Natsu things got boring for him.

"Can you tell me anything about Cayenne?" She asked. He locked his eyes on hers, and she worried she'd made him mad somehow.

"How do you know about her?" He asked sharply.

"Natsu and I saw her when we were walking here. Natsu said she was afraid of magic and that Master brought her here when you were kids."

"Yeah." Gray answered after a long moment. "She hasn't changed much since then. As scared and shy was ever. She's never said a word. I don't know if she's mute or just too afraid to speak. She's never been able to stay in a room with any of us for long." Gray looked troubled and shot a look to the second floor. He rubbed his face am with his hands. "I've tried. We've all tried. But no one can get close enough to talk to her. Only one person ever could…and well, that person isn't here anymore."

"Why is she here though?" Lucy still didn't understand. Couldn't someone have taken the child in? Someone who wasn't magickal? "I mean, for someone who fears magick, this is the worst place to be."

"Yeah…" Gray said rubbing the back of his head. "According to the old man, she's got magick inside her. Like, she could be a mage. But she locks it away. He doesn't want her to be afraid of what's inside her. To be honest, I've wondered if there's a better place for her…"

"But to send her away would be a betrayal." Mira finished. She smiled at Lucy. "Sorry to butt in, but I couldn't help but overhear. She's a part of the Fairy Tail family now. She's sad, and scared. We don't want that for her. I don't know her past, but she's been hurt and betrayed before. We won't let that happen here."

"I get it now." Lucy said and she couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She's no older than me, Lucy thought, and yet her fear makes her seem so much younger. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to try too."

"Thank you Lucy." Mira said, smiling sweetly. "Come on; let's get you a guild mark."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm not used to this yet, and it makes the chapters much shorter than they are on my Word doc. I'll try to make them longer in the future!**


	3. The Place That Doesn't Exist

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry this is so late! I'm so bad about uploading. But here's the next chapter! I hope it's longer than the other ones. I hope you like it! BY THE WAY! Someone ((I.E. NightmareTheWitchFox)) Suggested a different name for this fic, since I think it's hopelessly Cliché. **

**THE SUGGESTED NAME WAS: The Silent Song**

**What are your thoughts? Any other suggestions? *Talks to readers as if there are any***

**Anyway, enjoy guys!**

* * *

Peeking out from the second floor, Cayenne tried to see what all the commotion was about. It had been a week since Lucy had joined, and Natsu and Happy had dragged her off on a job. A book stealing job it seemed, as Levy and her team were quite disappointed about the fact that it was gone. She listened with half an ear as the master explained that the job had been changed. Bored, she wandered around on the second floor. Laughter echoed throughout the hall, and she kicked the wall in frustration. There was no point in wishing she were down there, laughing at the joke. There was no point in being a whiney kid. She was seventeen.

She was a child no longer. She was one who shouldn't be afraid of the past and magick, which was as natural as breathing in this world. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had helped Macao return home, much to Romeo's joy. They were on a job now, doing what they believed in and probably having a damn good time.

She remembered the pity on Lucy's face when she had been talking to Gray. Had noticed his glances upstairs, and though she couldn't hear him over the din of noise the guild made with little trouble, she knew she had been the topic of conversation.

She was tired of pity. She was tired.

By the moon and stars was she tired.

Slipping out to the back balcony, she let sunlight stream over her face. How could something that had been a comfort as a child, the simple act of letting the sun warm her, feel so cold now? She curled her hands around the railing, in a fit of recklessness, heaved herself over the barrier, and hurtled to the ground below. She rolled upon impact and came up running. She ran hard, only faltering slightly when she zipped past Loke.

She took a second to think about how odd it was that he didn't emit magick power in the way she was used to. But he had always felt odd to her. Ignoring the inkling that something wasn't right about Loke, she took off towards the woods. She wasn't Jet, the Speed Mage, but she was pretty fast in her own right. Once she hit the forest, she leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. She slid down, and tugged her shoes off.

She wanted to run as she had as a child—recklessly and freely, with no thought of a destination. She wanted to feel the forest beneath her feet, and chose to overlook the fact that she would probably hurt her feet on the rough ground. She set her shoes in a hollow at the base of a nearby tree and took off. There were paths in the forest. Paths made by both animal and man. She ignored both. She dodged trees and bushes. She startled deer into their leaping runs. She caused birds to flee, and mice to scamper away.

She ran, knowing she was lost, and ignored the logic of trying to figure out a way to return home. When she couldn't run anymore, she walked. She followed the sound of pounding water, which she could hear clearly over her pounding heart. She walked into a clearing, and stared at the thundering falls. It wasn't very tall, maybe fifty feet, but it had a pool of crystal water at the base, and the mist that rose from the base gave it a mystical quality.

This was the kind of place, she mused, that one would think faeries—with or without tails—would lurk. Rocks tumbled around the pool, and down the sides of the stream. The water had long since worn a path around any boulder that lay in the stream, leaving it unobstructed. She stepped into the cool stream, and it felt great on her abused feet. No one was around. She didn't know why she was so confident in that, she just knew she was alone. She took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. This was really no different from a bikini in her opinion. She slipped deeper into the pool, relaxing as the water embraced her.

Despite all her fears, she had always been a fanciful girl. Floating on the water here, she imagined dancing Faeries, and music that seemed to come from the plants themselves. In her mind's eye, she saw other mythical beasts, all seemingly in harmony. Unicorns, their wicked horns sharp, their pelts gleaming, pranced in the open field, and seemed to flirt with the Fae. A dragon roared overhead, shaking the ground. But the sound wasn't one of threat.

It was one of greeting.

She didn't see the beast, but its shadow passed over the land, and she could hear the flap of its wings as it soared. Elves, goblins, ogres, and all many of beast were gathered. The flowers seemed to dance, though there was no breeze. No one spoke, but no one seemed to need to.

She could feel the water around her, but the vision in her head was so clear, it seemed to be real. She sunk beneath the surface, wondering how on earth something so strange had come to find itself in her head. She swam around lazily, completely at peace, without a fear in her mind, her heart seeming lighter.

She needed to come here again.

She lounged on the rocks that surrounded the pool, and blinked at the utter blackness around her. When had night fallen? Surprised and disconcerted—it hadn't felt like she'd been here that long—she grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Someone usually checked on her before the guild closed for the night. She hoped she hadn't caused anyone to worry. She grimaced at the thought of a search party being sent out. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would also would help her little, as anyone who found her would scare her senseless.

She was surprised at how easy it was to move in the dark. She'd figured she would be stumbling around in circles, slamming into trees or tangling herself in thorn bushes. But the moon was bright. She could see easily. She'd never been in this part of the woods before. She'd never seen the falls before. How was she going to get back? Just because she could see didn't mean she wasn't going to get lost. When she had run through here before she hadn't been exactly paying attention to any landmarks. Still, she couldn't stay out here all night.

With a shrug, she kept moving. She had to know how to get out so she could come back and visit the falls again. When she reached the tree with her shoes tucked in the base, she could only stare in surprise. How had she managed to get back so easily?

Slipping her shoes back on, she walked back to the guildhall. She fell into bed, exhausted.

No one had seemed to notice her absence. Perhaps that was a good thing.

* * *

One good thing about Fairy Tail was that few people thought to visit the library—save for Levy and Mira. It was one of the quietest places in the guild. She poured over the map of magnolia she had spread over the table, but couldn't find what she was looking for. For the past few days, she had tried to make it back to the falls with no avail. She couldn't find it, no matter how far she went.

Now this map was telling her something she didn't want to hear. That the falls simply didn't exist. Had she dreamt it? Had she settled down into a stream and dreamed up a better place to lie? Had she been so tired from running she had hallucinated? Was that even possible?

Ten minutes later, she had three maps of Magnolia from different time frames and could still find nothing on the waterfall. Frustrated, she cleaned up the mess she made before Levy came in and flipped out. Now what? Fairy tales. She smiled at her pun. There had to be some sort of legend of this place, right? Maybe they left the waterfall off the maps as some sort of joke? It wasn't supposed to exist, yet it obviously did.

She'd barely begun her search for some type of Magnolia lore when the doors opened. Fear shot through her, a drug she couldn't kick. Levy, Jet, and Droy entered. She jumped down from the latter, and looked around. There was one bad point about the library—there was only one exit. She stared at them, unsure of what to do. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

They didn't seem to know either, as they looked startled to see her there. Levy smiled brightly, and gave a small wave.

"Hey, Cayenne." She said. "Do you need help looking for something? You know I know where everything is in here."

Desperately she wished to speak, to not be afraid. Levy was nice! She was super smart too! She forced the quaking in her legs to stop. Levy and her friends would be the last people to hurt her! Hugging herself, she stepped to the table and wrote on a pad. She stepped back and gave Levy a small nod.

Team Shadowgear looked startled. They obviously hadn't expected her to stick around, let alone try to talk with them. They descended the stairs carefully, Levy looking cheerful. She backed away further as they reached the table, and edged around the table so she was closer to the door.

Levy was humming to herself, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. Jet and Droy kept looking at her, not sure whether or not to speak to her or not. Her heart felt it was going to explode, and she couldn't stop the shaking. The mantra in her head was "they're not gonna hurt me, they're not gonna hurt me."

"So you're looking for books on Magnolia Lore?" Levy asked excitedly, making her jump. She nodded ever so slightly. Levy positively beamed. "I didn't know you liked to read! This is great; it's always good to have another bookworm in the guild."

"Cool," Jet said with a smile having finally found something to say. "Maybe you and Levy can exchange favorite books."

"Oh yeah we could!" Levy said as she started taking a few books off the shelves. "I've got so many books you could read. Just tel—write down what you're interested in, and I'll see what I can do."

So maybe everyone didn't hate her? At least, Team Shadowgear didn't seem to. They seemed pleased she was in here with them. Stop being a coward! She shouted to herself. Her insides trembled when she took a step forwards, instead of taking one back as she did far too often. Jet and Droy were engaged in conversation and Levy had wandered away from them. It was easier to take a step towards Levy than it was the boys. Slowly, she crept closer. Levy was still humming.

Levy was examining some books, obviously debating between two. One was colorful, and looked far more interesting than its drab counterpart. But looks could be deceiving, Cayenne knew. Levy looked small and helpless, but she was a Script Mage. Her words literally became weapons. Feeling daring, she brushed a tip of her finger over Levy's shoulder, to try to get her attention. She jumped, obviously startled, and Cayenne back peddled until she was ten feet from the mage.

"Sorry, didn't expect you to come behind me." Levy smiled sweetly. "Did you want to see what I found?" Putting the drab book back, Levy walked back to the table. Cayenne trailed behind her. Four heavy-looking books were laid out on the table. "There's more than this, but I figured these would get you started. There's so much to learn about Magnolia."

Cayenne hoped she would be able to find what she was looking for in these heavy books. She'd never tried to read something so huge before. Levy, however, didn't seem daunted by the books at all. She lifted them as if they were nothing. She was tiny, but man, she was far from weak.

"So why the sudden interest in Magnolia?" Droy asked. Jet elbowed him.

"Come on dude, she can't answer." Jet scolded. Droy blushed.

"Sorry," He said, shifting his feet.

"It's never too late to learn." Levy said. "And wanting to know about where you live is good no matter how long you've been here."

With no way to answer, Cayenne simply nodded. Her stomach was doing flips and her chest felt tight. "Jet, Droy, help me find something would you?" Levy smiled at Cayenne and dragged the boys away from the table and towards the shelves. She didn't know how, but Levy had figured out that she was reaching her limit for being in the same room with them. It was getting harder not to give into the urge to run. Levy had cleared the path for her. Grateful, Cayenne grabbed the books and shot up the stairs. She would have to think of a way to thank them later.

* * *

She slipped outside and tried to calm her pounding heart. She'd done it. She'd spent some time with the mages of Fairy Tail and had managed to communicate. Clutching the books to her chest, she smiled. She was getting somewhere. It was slow, but even a month ago she wouldn't have been able to spend five minutes in Team Shadowgear's company, let alone the near half hour she'd just done. She wandered off, determined to find a place where she could read in peace. She settled by the ocean, the sea breeze perfect. She loved how the back of the guildhall's land just dropped off into the water. It created a wonderful backdrop.

She began to read, planning to skip through until she found something that sounded like the mysterious falls she had visited.

Instead, she found herself immersed in lore. Not just of Magnolia—and there was plenty—but of Fiore as well. This land was rich in not only magick, but in tales of epic proportions. The book told of Dragons who once ruled, of mysterious fairies that flirted under full moons, of monsters and demons, both good and bad. Some of it had to be wrong, some must have been embellished over the years, but it didn't detract from the ancient world she was building in her head. A land before the rule of man, before guilds, before man could access magick.

It sparked her imagination, and she found herself immersed. She wanted to see a dragon; she wanted to find out if fairies had tails. She wondered if when Natsu finally found Igneel if she would be brave enough to approach such a powerful being. She wondered if Igneel would want to meet Fairy Tail, the place that his son had made his home. She knew Natsu would want his Fairy Tail family to meet the father he always spoke so fondly of.

Would she forever hang in the background, watching as the others went on amazing journeys and formed bonds nothing could break? Would she always be the odd one out? And if she ever did come out of her shell, would the guild accept her? She was so weak compared to them. She hadn't practiced her magick in so long…she wasn't even sure she'd ever be able to access it again. Had she locked it away forever?

Her thoughts shook her. She didn't trust her own magick. How could she be a part of a guild where magick was their very breath? No. That was wrong. Magick wasn't what made their bonds so strong. Magick allowed them to protect whom they cared about. It allowed them to earn money. But in a way, magick was superfluous. It was their friendships that made them strong.

Somewhat tacky, she thought, staring out over the sea. She'd heard other guild laugh or roll their eyes when Fairy Tail proclaimed their bonds made them strong. She knew it to be true. Fairy Tail was family. And family would die for one another.

She touched the purple strand of her hair. Family died for each other.

And she'd let the sacrifice be in vain.

She was alive, but she was hardly whole. The guild tried, but very few bonds had been formed. There was no one to miss her when she was gone. How could they miss someone who had never spoken a word, who had never done anything memorable? Her presence in the guild was barely acknowledged, her absence would be no different.

That had to change. She'd left a more memorable impression on a Dark Guild for Mavis's sake. She'd get over her fear. Magick itself was not good or evil. The people that used it determined that. She slapped the book shut. The waterfall would have to wait. She could no longer stand idle. She would not be a faint memory. She would not be that pathetic little girl who couldn't handle magick in a magick guild.

She would not bring shame to Fairy Tail's name any longer. She picked up the books—Levy would kill her if she just left them at the mercy of the elements—and marched into the guild. Placing the books on her bed, she changed into sturdier clothes than her light summer dress. She slipped back out of the guild and made her way into the forest.

She pressed a hand to her stomach as she walked. People called this feeling butterflies? What a lie! It felt more like a block of wood was slamming around. A couple of them. With nails. Rusted nails.

Yeah, that was better.

She swallowed and would have given a dry laugh if she could. God, one would think she was going to war, not tapping her magick reserves. This just proved that it was long overdue. What was the saying her mother always said when something went wrong in a scary way? You have to get back into the saddle, or you'll be too afraid? She'd never understood that until now.

She should've listened sooner. She should've opened herself to this long before now. Now it was like this yawning pit of black fear, waiting to swallow her whole and leave not a trace. She plunged farther into the woods. She would not risk her magick being sensed by someone in the guild. She couldn't handle anyone watching or trying to give her tips. She couldn't get anyone's hopes up. She wasn't sure she could do this. She didn't know how dangerous it might be either. She hadn't touched her magic in near to seven years. Would it explode out of her?

Trembling she kept walking. She had to do this. She wouldn't allow fear to rule her anymore. She wasn't going to be a pathetic victim of the past any longer. The past would haunt her until she finally said enough and locked the door. She couldn't do that until she stopped letting the past taint her.

She stumbled into a clearing, her fears and thoughts faded as awe, and shock replaced them.

She'd found the waterfall again. She wasn't even trying to this time. The block of wood in her stomach stopped slamming around. Her nerves stilled and faded.

Here was peace.

Here was her chance.

If she turned away now, she had no right to go back the guild. If she turned away now, she would never attempt to use her magick again.

If she turned away now, she would never find the falls again.

She didn't know how she knew all this, but she knew it to be fact. She had to try. She had to!

She took her shoes off and stepped toward the middle of the clearing. The pounding falls drowned out her thoughts and she let it. She would have no doubts here. Slowly she tried to tap into her magick. The lock was strong, but she had made it and she knew fear kept her from breaking it. A humming filled her head, along with the fall's song. It was almost hypnotizing, this combination of the falls and the humming. Bracing herself she turned the key in the lock and thought about a simple spell she had once used to bring sunlight to plants that were kept from it by the shadow of a rocky cliff.

Light Magick: Shine, she thought.

Nothing happened. She had shoved the magick down on pure instinct when she felt it rise. The lock was undone but the door wasn't open. She let the sounds of the waterfall and the hum fill her head again. She closed her eyes, braced her legs, and put both arms up, crossing her hands. She would focus this. She would do this.

She turned the handle of the door, and fought down the instinctual fear that rose as the magick began to flow. She'd only cracked the door. She knew she couldn't handle it if the door burst open.

Light Magick: Shine! She shouted in her head.

The door slammed open, the magick would not trickle through when it had been caged for so long. It slammed through her system painfully. A hot bullet shooting out of a gun. Light shot of her crossed palms, the crack it made was almost like lightning. If she could've screamed, she would've. She fell backwards, fear, pain and magick warring inside her. She gasped for breath, trembling. She curled into a ball, digging her fingers into her hair. She had to close her eyes. Her body was shining with golden magick. It was blinding.

She rode the magick that came off her in waves. It was like a bucking horse, and she couldn't let go. She would do this; she would no longer fear something that was as natural as air. She didn't know how long she lied there; riding out a magickal storm but when it finally subsided, magick once again ran through her body like blood. She sat up and her mouth fell open in shock.

Oops.

Her 'Shine' spell had been just a tad bit too powerful with the magickal flood that had stormed out of her. It had incinerated a fifty foot long by three-foot wide patch of grass and flowers. It was supposed to be a gentle spell…oh, well; it looked like she'd already earned a place in Fairy Tail for going just slightly overboard and destroying something.

Poor flowers.

Her limbs felt like water and her stomach was turning with nauseas instead of fear. It had been a bad idea to come out here without eating something first. She was completely drained, magickally, emotionally, and physically. Next time, she vowed, she'd bring a backpack filled with food. And maybe a blanket and a pillow, because now she was too exhausted to do anything. Fear lingered but she was too tired to let it consume her. Stumbling towards the water, she splashed water over her face and drank.

Curling up on the soft moss next to the musical stream, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know the bit with the Dragons and Unicorns and shit may seems like some crazy Pot induced dreamed, but I promise it'll make sense. Somewhat. I hope. It's literally just her imagination taking over. She's very imaginative. **

***Waiting for one review. Just one. That's enough to make me happy.***


	4. Memories and Determination

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say except enjoy!**

* * *

When she woke, she knew only acute hunger. It had been a long time since she'd felt hunger this strong and she knew how to deal with it. She drank again from the stream and stood. She felt hulled out. The hunger had receded a bit and sleeping had done wonders. She looked down at her hands. Still the same. Her fingers were still slim, her left palm still carried the scar from the rock she'd fallen on as a child, the backs of them were still tanned.

Everything was different now though. Magick filled her once again, stronger than it had been, but still unrefined. She took a deep breath. She could handle it flowing through her veins.

But it would mean nothing if her fear froze her every time she tried to use it. It would mean nothing if she couldn't handle the magick of others. If she couldn't handle seeing it or sensing it build. She still had a long way to go. Accepting the magick inside her was miles away from accepting the magick of the world and most importantly the magick of Fairy Tail.

But first, food.

She needed food. It was daytime, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out if it was the same day. It felt like she'd slept for hours and it had been midday when she'd come here, so it had to be the next day right?

Right.

She walked towards the edge of the clearing but hesitated. This was the perfect place to train. She'd never felt safer anywhere else. It was calming and quiet. What if she couldn't find it again? Her stomach growled loudly. She frowned. Sure, she thought, my stomach can talk and make noise but I can't.

Even if she couldn't find this place again she would keep training elsewhere. She wouldn't stop because her preferred training spot had vanished. She left the clearing, her mind on food. When she made it back to the guild, she heard the laughter, and Natsu and Gray's unmistakable bad insults. So Lucy and Natsu had made it back from their first job, good for them.

Now for food. Mirajane had a system. If Cayenne was hungry, she could pull a string that would ring a bell in the kitchen. Mirajane would make her up something to eat and bring it upstairs, leaving it outside her door. She'd open the door when Mirajane had left, and eat.

It seemed cowardly now though.

Her stomach rumbled again. Peeking out at the guild, she saw it was relatively empty. Besides the arguing idiots, Wakaba and Macao were there too, talking over beers. Lucy was at the bar, talking with Mirajane. Happy was eating a fish and Cana was guzzling beer at a table a good distance from Natsu and Gray. Team Shadowgear was looking at the job board with the ever-present Nab. Really, there was no reason she couldn't go down there and get something to eat at the bar like a normal person.

They would stare but she couldn't let her fears rule her any longer. She took a step towards the stairs, her stomach in knots, when the door slammed open and a huge amount of guild members stormed in. The last one to enter shouted, "Erza's coming!"

Nope.

Nope, nope, nope.

And nope.

There was no way in hell she was going to test her newfound bravery against Erza of all people. Erza would take her presence at the bar as a sign to approach, congratulate, and then interrogate. She would try to get her to use magick. She would say she would be glad to train her. Erza had no tact; she would sense her magick and react by testing it.

Nope.

She wasn't ready to deal with the strong-willed Erza. She wasn't sure she could handle the woman's power and she wasn't just talking about magick. Erza didn't need magick to exude a power of authority, of intimidation. She often missed cues and tended to jump head first into social relations without thinking about what her words might be doing to the other person. She was blunt to say the least.

Retreating, she went to go ring the bell.

She would try to eat downstairs when Erza left.

Just as Cayenne opened her door to get the food Mirajane had left Erza walked into the guild. Her magick power filled the building and Cayenne forced herself to stop shaking. She would get used to other mage's power. There was no reason to be afraid. She ate, listening to Erza's voice as she began listing things people had done wrong. Man, she didn't let anyone slip by without something to say.

She hoped Erza wouldn't feel her magick and call her out on it. She didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to train and learn before she showed everyone what she could do. She wasn't ready yet. She still had issues with other's magickal energy, and there was no guarantee she would be able to use hers for anything other than giving plants a little light. Though with the destruction she'd caused she knew her magick could, in theory, be used for combat. Whether she could access that kind of power again without completely draining herself remained to be seen.

After all, just because her magick was now free didn't mean she could use it correctly.

She filled the hole in her belly and listened to Erza as she explained that she needed Natsu and Gray's help. The guild gasped in shock.

Uh oh. Those three together? Disaster was bound to happen. There went whatever city they were going to. They were bound to destroy something. She finished off her food and decided now was a good time to get into the kitchen while everyone was distracted. There were back ways into everything in the guild. Except the library she thought with amusement.

She filled a bag already loaded with some clothes and other essentials with some food. She could hear Mirajane excitedly talking about the strongest team in Fairy Tail so she knew she was safe. She hadn't exactly asked to use the food she'd taken. She made her way out the backdoor before Mirajane came in and discovered some food missing. There would be hell to pay later she was sure.

She hoped she could find the falls again. She really liked that place. She knew she'd never find it by consciously looking for it, so she let her mind wander. She wondered why Erza needed help. Erza was the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and she'd never heard her ask for help before. Obviously, this was something serious. Erza's requip magick was a force to be reckoned with. What a team though. Natsu and Gray had a hard time working together and Erza tended to be scary. If anyone could keep those two in line, it was Erza.

They would be lucky not to destroy an entire town with the raw power those three had. Natsu was already known for destroying things and she had a feeling Gray was perfectly capable of going overboard too, though maybe not to Natsu's extent. She had no doubt Erza could cause some serious damage to a town, but she was much more controlled than either of the boys. At least, she hoped Erza was more controlled than those two.

But really, what had caused Erza to seek help? Was she going against some huge monster? No, Erza had faced her fair share of monsters and won. Was there really a beast out there that Erza couldn't slay? She supposed there could be, after all Master always said there was someone out there more powerful than you were. Even so, the idea of a beast so strong Titania Erza needed help to defeat scared her.

Or maybe it was a person?

And, she decided, the idea of person stronger than Erza was not a comforting thought either. She knew Laxus was possibly stronger—that was something no one had the guts to confirm or deny—and maybe Mystogan but she didn't even know what type of magic he used, let alone if it would be a match for Erza's. Master and Gildarts were stronger than any of them, that she knew for sure. It didn't help though. Thinking of someone stronger than Erza despite the logic that there were people stronger than her was still freaking scary.

And thank Mavis she could stop thinking about it because she'd somehow found her way back to the falls. She walked over to the falls and leaned against one of the scattered boulders. She pulled a book from her pack and opened to the first page. The book was completely blank. She was going to use it to write down what was working and what wasn't with her training.

A part of her was still apprehensive about using magick. She needed to get herself completely onboard for this if it was going to work.

That meant accepting that magick had brought her unimaginable pain and suffering but that it wasn't the magick itself that was to blame. It was the people who wielded it. Magick had killed her brother. She let the pain and guilt rise, the tears fall. Her brother was gone. He would be so upset with what she'd let herself become. He wouldn't recognize who she was now. Realizing that stabbed her heart with fresh pain. She'd become a shadow of her former self.

"Come on sis." She could practically hear him saying. "Whatever happened to 'you can silence me, but I will not be quiet'?"

She had said that, hadn't she? How melodramatic. How foolish. How stupidly brave.

How true to form.

She'd let them win. She'd let that damn Dark Guild win after all. She'd escaped the island but she'd never escaped their hold. It was lowering to admit after seven years she was still at the mercy of Conquest. It was long past time to change that. They thought they'd broken her? Well they had, for a time. But what they didn't know was that she could pick up the pieces and put herself back together.

She was going to make sure she was stronger than she was before. She wasn't going to allow what they had done to rule her. Neither fear nor Conquest could determine her path in life anymore. She was damn well going to choose her own path, no matter how much it hurt. There was nothing stopping her. She would learn about her magick. She would become strong. She would protect the Guild that had saved her from herself.

Natsu never gave up hope in finding Igneel, no matter who told him it was hopeless or that Dragons didn't exist. He was strong for Igneel. She was never going to give up hope of becoming more than she was. Of becoming strong. She was going to be strong for herself first, then for everyone in Fairy Tail.

Her brother was gone, but she was still alive. She could still let him live on in her heart. He could still live on in her magick. She would not fear what was hers. She would not fear what she'd been born with.

Standing, she set the book aside. There was nothing to put into it until she started training. She'd try Shine again. She couldn't learn anything more useful until she mastered the basics again.

She cast her mind back. Back to when the island at been at peace. Back when she'd been learning how to use her magick for the practical purposes of taking care of the many crops that resided on the island.

Light, for those in too much shade and those cloudy days.

Water, for those without enough rain.

Earth, to till the land.

Air, to move pollen and sweeten the breeze.

She'd liked Light Magick. Her brother had liked Earth Magick.

She walked over to the scar she'd created in the earth. She didn't want to harm anymore of this meadow if she could help it. Gentle, she thought, hearing her mother's voice in her head.

"Be gentle, you want to warm them, not burn them. Think of those days when the sun is just perfect, it warms you, and makes you feel golden inside. You can feel the heat of it on your skin, but you're not sweating. That's it my little sunbeam, that's perfect."

Sunbeam. Her mother's endearment for her.

It seemed like a stupid time to miss her mother but practicing magick again was bringing the memories back. Memories she'd tried to ignore because it was hard to think of the light times without remembering the dark.

Light Magick: Shine, she said in her mind. A golden glow sputtered out of her crossed palms, it flickered and died. She cocked a brow at it.

Well, that was pathetic.

This was going to be a long day, she just knew it.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I promise things will start to pick up a little, but let's be honest, she's seriously out of practice both in the magick and socialization departments. Of course, if anything can help, it's Fairy Tail. **

**By the way guys! I still think this Fic's name is clichéd as hell, and since I suck at coming up with names, I thought you guys might help?**

**NightmareTheWitchFox)) Suggested: ****The Silent Song**

**What are your thoughts? Any other suggestions? *Talks to readers as if there are any***

**Feel free to tell me what you think and if you have any other suggestions! I know not many of you read this, but I'm grateful that even one person decided this was worth their time! Thank you guys so much. It makes me incredibly happy when someone reviews or follows/favs this story! **

**See ya guys! ((P.S. I have a couple One-shots up, if you guys want to take a look!))**


	5. Learning

**I know, it's really soon for another chapter, but I'm pretty far ahead of what I've been posting, so I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Being right sometimes really sucked. It was hard to tell the time here, but since the sun had moved to the other side of the sky, she figured it was safe to call it late afternoon, which just proved that she'd slept here last night. It must've been morning at the guild when Erza had arrived. She'd been training all day, with very little to show for it. It was frustrating, but after seven years of not touching her magick, what could she expect?

It would take a lot of work and discipline in order to get her magick to an acceptable level. Until then she would train in secret. Exhausted, she slipped into the cool pool of water. Her clothes were dirty and sweaty, so getting them wet was no big deal. She could easily spend a few days here without raising any alarms at the guild.

Floating, she wondered just what this place was. It was strange and different. The colors seemed brighter here. The wind never whipped violently through the meadow, and it seemed unusually calm. The water was like crystal, and the falls seemed to come from nowhere. The flowers were like nothing she'd seen before—not even on her island, where strange wildflowers bloomed everywhere. The colors were like jewels but were softened by pastels that popped up here and there. This place was not on any map. It seemed to only exist when she wandered in the woods without aim. It was the only way she could find it. She couldn't look for it.

She had to stumble upon it.

There was a special kind of magick to that. She wondered if this place was guarded by magickal boundaries in some way. It was possible. She hadn't seen anything in the book she'd read, but she hadn't finished that book yet. She'd brought it, but she couldn't will herself out of the cool water to go read it. She sunk beneath the water, opened her eyes and swam lazily to the warm gray rock that lined the bottom and sides. The water was just warm enough to be comfortable, yet cool enough to be soothing after working hard all day.

This place was perfect, yet she couldn't help but wonder if it was too perfect. Everything came with a price, right? What was the catch here? Surely, this place didn't exist for her sole use. There had to be something, a rule, a law, or guidelines or something to make people take care with this place. Should she not be using magick here? Was this a bad place to train? Was it solely meant to be soothing, not practicing magick she intended to use against people who wished her guild harm?

If this place was protected by wards or shields, then what was it protecting?

She had to know more about this place if she could, but for now, she was going to use it; and she was going to try not to scorch more of the grass.

Eventually, she made her way out of the water, feeling much better than she had before. It was as if the water had cleansing proprieties to it, though she assumed that actually might not be far off the mark. Who knows what wonders this place could hold? She ate, leaning against a bolder to dry. She hoped this place didn't come with some weird law, because she really liked it here. She dug out the book of legends, and found herself immersed in the wonders of a world that no one could prove existed.

Yet, on the flip side, no one could prove didn't exist.

After all, according to Natsu, Dragons were still around. Who could say Faeries and Dryads and Water Nymphs weren't still around? Seeing was not always believing. These creatures could hide. Natsu hadn't found Igneel yet and he'd been searching for the better part of seven years. He was a Dragon Slayer after all and with his heightened senses one would think he would be able to find something as large as a Dragon. Yet she believed that Igneel was alive. Or at least, had been. She'd never told Natsu, but she wondered if the reason Igneel had left was because he'd known he was dying, and hadn't wanted his son to see him pass.

However, that thought had faded over the years. Surely if he was dead, Natsu would at least be able to find his grave? She hoped, for Natsu's sake, that he was out there somewhere, though she couldn't for the life of her think of a reason that Igneel would leave his beloved son without a word. She didn't know much about the Dragon, but obviously, he had cared for Natsu. She firmly believed he'd gotten at least part of his personality from the giant beast.

Surely, no one could be born that way, right?

Were there others? The thought struck her. Were there other Dragon Slayers? There wasn't just one Dragon, so who could say other Dragons hadn't decided to care for human children like Igneel had? Huh. She scrunched her brows and looked over the shadowed meadow, now that was a thought. There could be other Dragon Slayers out there. She wasn't sure she would want to meet them if they were anything like Natsu. One crazy fire-breathing mage was enough for the entirety of the world. There was no need for two.

She buried herself back into her book, looking at all the different kinds of Dragons. Some controlled strange elements, others had the gift of healing, and still others seemed to be Dragons made for war: thick hides, large bodies, and wicked horns. It was amazing. Such powerful beasts.

What had made them disappear?

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she knew dreams of the past didn't plague her here. It was nice, being able to sleep in peace without memories surfacing. For the next few days, she trained, just trying to get it under control. During the middle of day three, she knew she had to go back to the guild. She was out of food, and Mira was surely worrying by now. A few more hours wouldn't hurt though.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Lucy, freshly back from the Lullaby incident, noticed that Mira seemed nervous. The normally bright and cheerful girl couldn't seem to focus on the conversations going on around the bar as she usually did. She still served with her usual efficiency; Lucy didn't think anything could keep Mira from doing her job right.

"Am I that obvious?" Mira smiled but Lucy could tell she wasn't into it. "It's Cayenne. I haven't seen her since you guys left to stop Lullaby. She hasn't asked for food, and Levy hasn't seen her in the library. I just don't know where she could've gotten off to."

"That's strange," Lucy said shooting a glance upstairs. "Did Erza scare her off? She's a powerful woman."

"It's true she tends to avoid the guild when Erza's here, but she still sleeps here." Mira began to clean a bowl, frowning at it. "I checked her room; nothing's been moved in days."

"Do you think she got into trouble?" Memories of the Mountain Vulcan that attacked her and Natsu shot through her head. A girl with no magic wouldn't stand a chance. "Should we go look for her?"

"I don't know." Mira seemed more stressed about than she let on. "I have to believe she can handle herself, but I still find myself worrying."

"Worrying about what?" Gray asked. He leaned against the counter, his shirt gone.

"Cayenne." Lucy said. "Mira hasn't seen her in a while."

"No?" Gray frowned. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since Erza came." Lucy responded. "It's been three days."

"I wouldn't worry." Master Makarov said, jumping onto a barstool. "Our Cayenne can handle herself." The trio looked at each other, then back at Master Makarov. The old man always knew more than he let on. Was it possible he knew what Cayenne was up to? They would have to trust him and let her come back on her own.

Still, it wasn't until Mira heard the back door open and shy steps slip up the backstairs that she relaxed.

She decided to rest for a few days before going back to the falls. If she exhausted herself, she wouldn't be able to train very well. So she decided to read in the hall. The guild was boisterous as always and the sounds were a comfort.

Until she felt the crackle of electricity.

Shocked she stood quickly and found herself looking up at Laxus. The man scowled and looked at her with distaste.

"Still freeloading I see, runt." Adrenaline poured into her veins as she struggled not to show fear. She knew Laxus would take that as an opportunity to get closer and increase his magick power until she was a whimpering mass of panic. His sneer widened. Not showing fear was not going well. Her stomach twisted and her hands shook. "Still as pathetic as ever. God, what made Gramps take in a weakling like you? And to let you on the second floor. It's a disgrace. I thought I told you to stay away from me while I was here."

She scanned for a place to run, and only found the stairs to the downstairs of the guild.

She could do this.

The rest of the guild was nothing compared to Laxus. At least they cared and showed some respect for her fear. If she gave Laxus half the chance, she would lose all the confidence she'd fought to gain over the past week or so.

She bolted.

She shot down the stairs, up and over the counter, passed a surprised Gray and a shocked guild and hightailed it out the front door.

"What…just happened?" Lucy asked. For once, the guild was silent. Having gotten Erza back from the Magick Council had had the guild in a celebratory mood.

"I scared a rat." A tall, blonde man with a lightning scar over his eye leaned against the railing. "Guess she can't take the heat."

"Laxus, you're back." Mira said her cheerful tone belying the anger that simmered underneath. Laxus just couldn't leave well enough alone could he?

"Laxus, you know not to scare Cayenne." The Master said mildly not even glancing up at his grandson.

"Not like I meant to." Laxus lied with a shrug. "I'm surprised she didn't bolt before I got here. I don't even know why you let her stay here."

"She has potential." The Master said, his tone brooking no argument. Laxus rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. Things would change around here, and they would change soon.

Enjoy your stay, brat, Laxus thought, 'cause it's gonna end shortly.

* * *

**Still looking for suggestions for a different name for this fic! **

** NightmareTheWitchFox Suggested: ****The Silent Song**

**What are your thoughts? Any other suggestions? *Talks to readers as if there are any***

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying! I would love some feedback! I try my best to reply to Reviews! **


	6. The Wish for Flight

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you. You'll get some more backstory and a new friend. ^^**

* * *

Cayenne hadn't gone far. She'd just needed to get out of the Guild. Laxus was a bully and a jerk. She was trying dammit. She was trying not to be pathetic, weak, and scared. It didn't help when someone as strong as Laxus started throwing his weight around. She still couldn't handle other mage's magick power. It still brought out her fear response. She pressed hand to her stomach, trying to quell the nausea that rolled there. So she wasn't perfect. So she was still afraid. That was okay right? She was trying to change. It didn't happen overnight. Seven years of fear, she thought, couldn't vanish so soon.

Especially since she knew what magick could do to suppress people.

Shaking the dark thoughts away, she wandered about Magnolia. The city was gorgeous to be sure, and so full of life and magick. She'd long gotten used to the low-level magick that buzzed around the town day and night. When she'd first arrived, the magick that surrounded her had often brought about uncontrollable shaking and panic attacks.

It had been a long time since she'd had a panic attack, and she was glad to be rid of them. The night terrors, however, were another matter. Even those though had faded in the last couple of years. Fear couldn't win forever. She was finally learning that lesson, and beating back the persistent fear. Many years too late, she thought. She could've been spending these years training instead of living in fear.

She could've gone back by now, and freed the islanders.

She was, after all, the only one off the islands that knew what was going on there. Not being able to speak sucked. She'd tried before. Tried to scream, to yell, and to talk. No matter how much she tried, nothing could come out. She rubbed her neck. Was it really fear that locked her voice up or was it something more?

Sighing, she turned to head back to the Guild. It was near to closing time now, and Laxus had probably left. He didn't hang out long. He usually took a job and left. This was fine by her. Wishing she could hum, she walked up the back steps. She stopped and cocked her head when she saw Happy, with something clutched to his chest, slip down the front steps.

What had Happy been doing up here? And why had he looked so nervous?

She shrugged, figuring Natsu had dared the cat to slip up the stairs. She knew Natsu had tried before but had failed miserably. Mirajane was not a woman to cross.

When she woke in the morning, it was to Master's shouting that Natsu had stolen an S-Class quest and had taken Lucy with him.

The building was shaking with Master's anger when she slipped out the backdoor. Erza was angry too along with most of the Guild.

She was getting out of there while she could.

Natsu was so dead when he came back. She felt bad that Lucy had been dragged into it as well. Oh, well. If something crazy weren't happening in the Guild, she'd be worried. Those crazy people were her family, even if she was terrified of their magick.

She looked around her and sighed. How did she always end up in the woods?

Because it's quiet and reminds you of your brother, a little voice in the back of her head whispered. It was true; her brother had always been one for the woods. His magick had allowed him to get closer to animals than anyone could ever dream. It was as if he had been made of animal nip. She'd seen him playing with deer fawns before.

The pain and grief that rose in her was so familiar she barely registered the feelings. They were sharp stabs in her heart and belly, an emptiness in the air. Sometimes, when she allowed herself to remember his voice, she could hear him. Hear his steps as he walked in tandem with her. Hear his voice as he laughed. Hear him lifting his voice to shout over hers when they argued.

Feel his hand linked with hers, as he tugged her off on some adventure.

He'd always gone looking for adventure, she thought with a sad smile. In some ways, he was very much like Natsu. Always eager to go, to explore. Other times, he was nothing like Natsu, but quiet and thoughtful. Her brother had had many layers. The reckless kid, the quiet, still boy who could stare at the stars and wonder how far away they were. The boy who could frolic in a field with a fawn, not a care in the world.

The brave boy who had stared down the Dark Guild and told them, in a voice quivering with youth, to get off their island.

Oh brother, she thought, I wish you were here. I know I wouldn't be such a pathetic coward with you around. You would have never let me give up on magick. You always saw the light in it, even when surrounded by the dark.

She found herself looking down at the small stone she'd placed in front of a great oak. She hadn't had the tools to engrave the stone, so it stood a silent sentinel at the base of a tree that had seen untold lifetimes.

This was the only grave she'd been able to give her brother. He had no carved stone, marking his name and the short life he'd lived. He had the woods, and the wildflowers she placed in front of the marker when she could. She listened to the scream of the hawk overhead, and wondered if her brother had been reborn as a hawk.

After Conquest had taken over their island, he'd dreamed of being able to fly, to fly away from the dark and to freedom. He'd told her he'd be the biggest hawk of them all, big enough to pick up their house and fly them to safety.

In the end, he hadn't been able to fly. He'd only been able to fall.

The hawk screamed again, a lonely sound in the otherwise silent woods. She sat there, staring at the blank rock for a long time. The hawk still circled overhead, but she paid it little mind.

It wasn't until she looked up that she saw the hawk's problem. Its nest had fallen. She could see where it had once been, high in the canopy of the oak that towered into the sky. She realized only part of it had fallen, the piece that had was twenty feet above her, the grass and sticks it was made of haphazard and nearly shredded to bits. The hawk landed on what was left of her nest, and she could see the faint bobbling of two chicks as they begged for food.

Curious, she started climbing the oak. It tough, wide branches made it easy. She didn't fear heights; for there were many cliffs and trees, she'd climbed on her island. Hugging the tree, she scanned the branch that had caught the bird's nest. There was something fuzzy and small in it. Oh no! She thought, it was a baby hawk. A chick. Whatever. Ohh the poor thing. Her heart went to mush. There was no way it could've survived…did it just move or was that the wind? She asked herself. Surely, it couldn't have survived such a fall.

Gently, she shimmied onto the branch, inching closer to the nest. She moved aside some of the material that covered the chick. It wiggled, and gave a single, pathetic cry.

It was alive.

She didn't hesitate. She picked up the nesting material around the chick and held it close to her chest. Now, to get down one handed…it was a long, slow process, but she managed to make it down the tree without jolting the chick too much. A hurt chick above her brother's makeshift grave? There was no way she was leaving it behind. The mother had two more, and while she didn't doubt that animals could grieve, she knew the mother couldn't care for this chick. Couldn't save it. It would have died in that tree, close enough to hear its mother and siblings, yet so far away.

She would not allow something to could save to die.

Now…who to go to? She knew no magick that could heal, and she didn't know if there was a vet in town that would care for it. Without even thinking about it, she walked into the front of the Guild. Conversation cut off. Erza was gone and so was Gray. Driven by the need to save the chick, she marched straight up to Mirajane, who covered her shock well.

"Cayenne, what's that in your arms?" Mirajane asked trying not to jump for joy. The girl had willingly come in the front of the Guild and had walked by everyone to get to her. Gently, she placed the chick on the bar, not thinking about sanitation. Mirajane's face morphed into concern.

"Oh, this is a Harris Hawk chick." Mirajane said. The smoky white chick gave another pathetic cry. "Oh, he's hurt. Cayenne, you didn't steal him from a nest did you?"

Well, sorta, she thought but shook her head no.

"I know someone who can help it." Master Makarov said, standing two stools down from where Cayenne stood. Cayenne smiled at him. "However, it will be your responsibility to care for it until it can fly again. Chances are this chick will not be able to go back into the wild. You may have to care for it until it dies, Cayenne. Can you accept this responsibility?"

The chick cried out again, and tried moving, but something seemed to be wrong with its leg and wing. Cayenne nodded at Makarov, gently petting the chick's downy head.

"Very well then." Makarov turned to the Guild members, who were motionless and quiet. It was as though they thought that if they moved or spoke too loudly, they would shatter the pretty image of a shy young girl with a tiny chick. "Levy, why don't you lead Cayenne to Porlyusica's?"

Jet and Droy made a face at the thought of the cranky old lady, but Levy had already made her way over to Cayenne.

"He's cute." She said with a gentle smile. She didn't want Cayenne to realize she'd been standing in the crowded Guildhall, surrounded by powerful mages, for more than five minutes now. "When we find out if it's a boy or a girl, I'll help you find a name, okay?"

Cayenne smiled and nodded. Master handed Levy a letter.

"Give this to Porlyusica. She'll help you." I hope, he added silently. Cayenne gathered the chick gently and walked out of the Guild with Levy.

Thirty seconds passed before the Guild let out a collective breath.

"Geez," Macao said. "The things that happen when Natsu and the others are away. They're going to be so mad they missed this."

"Did that really just happen, or was that an illusion?" Wakaba asked no one in particular.

"Cayenne is getting braver." Master Makarov said, staring at his beer. "She's blossoming, and letting us see the colors she's hidden for so long. She's a kind young girl, and probably didn't even think of letting nature take its course and leaving the chick there."

"I'm glad to see she's growing up." Mirajane said softly. The kindness in Cayenne was much like Lisanna. The eldest Strauss knew her little sister wouldn't have left the chick either.

"Helping things that can't help themselves is manly!" Elfman declared.

"For once, I have to agree." Macao said with a chuckle. "It would've been easier to leave it. Took guts to come in here and ask for help."

"Cayenne is manly." Elfman said with a nod. But he too, was thinking of Lisanna.

"I wouldn't go that far." Macao laughed. "She's defiantly a Fairy Tail girl. Our women know how to get what they want."

Laughter echoed throughout the Guild because it was true. Fairy Tail woman got what they wanted; whether through subtle—or not so subtle—threats or sweet, innocent looks. They were no pushovers. Cayenne may be frightened of magick, but to hold out in a guild that regularly beat on each other even without magick was a feat on its own. Fairy Tail wasn't exactly the most easy going Guild in Fiore. Many believed that Fairy Tail was the most insane Guild is Fairy Tail.

They were probably right.

* * *

**Okay, so I still think this story's title is cliché, and could be something way better. The only idea I've gotten from a fan is "The Silent Song" and if no one else gives any suggestions, this is what I'm going with. ((Thanks ****NightmareTheWitchFox!)) **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. A Merging of Ideals and Magicks

**Have another chapter! Oh, and check out my new Fic, Natsu: The Friendly Demon. It's an AU drabble with Two chapters at the moment. Enjoy!**

**Please read the A/N. I promise it's not long. ^^**

* * *

Cayenne really liked Levy. She was shorter than she was—which really didn't take much—but she was nice and had never scared her like some of the other Guilds members had. She talked the entire way to Porlyusica's, not even minding that Cayenne couldn't answer. She seemed to have an entire list of yes or no questions.

"So!" Levy said. "Let me ask you something that a lot of guild has wondered. Do you like being in Fairy Tail?"

Technically, it was a yes or no question. But how does one sum up Fairy Tail with a nod? She wished she could elaborate, that she could tell Levy how much Fairy Tail meant to her.

The most she could do is press her free hand to her heart, look Levy in the eyes, and nod.

"You don't have to explain," Levy said, quietly now. "Fairy Tail is family. We may not know your past but we're still here, for whenever you can tell us. And then we'll beat them up." She said if offhand as if it was a very simple fact; like that the earth circled the sun.

She smiled at Levy; she knew it to be true. No one messed with Fairy Tail.

No one.

She took that back. Someone was perfectly capable of messing with Fairy Tail.

And her name was Porlyusica.

The woman hadn't stopped complaining or shouting since Levy and Cayenne had arrived. Cayenne had almost turned around and walked way but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The chick needed her. For all her grumbling and complaining, Porlyusica was helping it. Levy and Cayenne were on the opposite side of the room, wondering what Master had gotten them into. This woman was not kind, she did not seem to enjoy their presence, and she seemed to like blaming the bird for their current situation.

Technically, the bird was at fault, sorta, but Cayenne didn't think that meant it was okay to yell at the thing as if it actually understood you.

"Done!" The woman announced turning around to glare at the girls. They both shrunk back from her stare. Levy hadn't said a thing since she'd walked in. "It's a boy. His wing was fractured, and his ankle twisted. He'll be fine in a few weeks. The bindings are magickal, and do not need to be changed, so don't touch them! Now get out of my sight! I added a book on how to care for the thing, now go!"

Cayenne grabbed the bird, Levy the book, and they both shot out of the hut.

Cayenne thought Erza was scary. Porlyusica was no better.

"Well," Levy said for once at a loss for words. It didn't take her long to start chattering again though. "At least we know it's a boy," she grinned. "I'll look up some names, and then you can choose one. She didn't say anything about going back or whether or not he would be able to fly."

She looked down at the little bird, quiet now, and smiled. She was responsible for this little thing. She would help him fly, when he was big enough.

She spent the next few days at the beck and call of the hawk that had been dubbed 'Ari'. Apparently, it meant 'Eagle' in some language or other. Did Levy call it Norse? Well, whatever language it came from, she liked the name. It seemed fitting, even though he was technically a hawk, not an eagle. She wasn't sure what age he was, but he was starting to lose his downy feathers. In their place were plastic-like rods—she read in the book that they were called 'blood feathers'—in the rods, his adult feathers were growing in. He looked strange, what with these dark rods growing out of his skin, but some of them had part of the feather sticking out of the end. She was careful, as the blood feathers were like arteries and damaging one could cause him to bleed out.

She didn't train; she couldn't with the bird being so young. She didn't want to harm him with high levels of magick if a spell went wrong. She'd had ricochets blast around the falls, and she didn't want him to get caught up in that. He needed near constant attention.

He ate like the starving. She fed him bits of raw chicken and rabbit. She hoped that he would be able to fly, so that one day he could hunt on his own. She found out that despite her muteness, she could still whistle—something she hadn't tried before. He responded to her whistles and she soon taught him to perch on her arm—his ankle was healed but his wing still needed some time.

She liked caring for him. She was needed. This living creature needed her, in a way she hadn't been needed in so long. She hung around the guild more, Levy claiming she liked helping to care for Ari. Cayenne suspected it was a ploy to get her to hang around more often, but she didn't mind. She was starting to get used to the fluctuating levels of magick that built up and dissipated. Once, Elfman and Loke had forgotten she was there and had gotten into an argument.

They'd had their magick activated, and were about to brawl when Cana hit them both with empty tankards.

"Cayenne is sitting right over there you idiots!" She scolded. "Are you trying to scare her to death?"

Both men had instantly apologized, looking extremely guilty. Elfman had claimed it wasn't manly to scare her. Loke had said it was 'uncool'.

But she hadn't felt nearly the level of fear she was used to. She'd known the instant their magick had risen, had felt the change in the air, but her response had been more apprehension and unease than true fear. She was getting used to her guild mate's magicks. It didn't mean she would be able to handle a magickal attack by an enemy but she took it as a good sign.

Had she known it was gonna be this easy to integrate herself in the guild, she would have done it years ago.

She should've known by then that nothing is as easy as it seems.

She went back upstairs to relax for bit. Being downstairs for more than an hour and half or so was exhausting. They were so lively and practically bounced off the walls. Having come from a quiet island with few children and essentially living in solitude for the last few years of her life, she was not used to such activity. She'd learned that watching them from afar and being with them were two wholly different things. They just sucked energy right out of the air it seemed. There was always something going on. Someone was arguing, someone was coming back from a job or going on one, people were practicing magick or talking about it, drinks were being served…there was never a dull moment in Fairy Tail.

Even so, without Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza the place seemed practically empty. Tapping a beat on her desk, she felt the magick downstairs rise. Someone's in a fight she thought, glad to be able to withstand the magick.

Her chest tightened, and fear poured into her veins, unwelcome ice and fire. Her breathe grew short, her vision tunneled. Her mouth went dry as dust, and she shuddered from a cold that came from deep within her bones.

Panic attack she thought dimly. Her mind raced with irrational thoughts, fears she'd been trying to put to rest. Memories she'd tried to suppress. Tears streamed down her face. Her head pounded, her heart raced, seeming to want to burst out of her chest. Her stomach twisted with nausea, her hands began to tingle and lose feeling. Her limbs went weak and she could do nothing but wait for it to be over.

Fifteen painful minutes later and things started to calm down. Her head still ached, she felt unnaturally cold, but at least her breathing had started to ease, and her heart had started to calm. She heard Ari calling. She looked up to see him looking at her, his head cocked curiously. She smiled, though it was hard to get her lips to move in such a way. Reaching up, she gently stroked a finger over the black feathers that were almost fully formed on his head. He had lost the gray-ish down quickly, much faster than she had expected. She thought he looked a little funny though, he was caught halfway, some of his body was downy, and some was covering in plastic-like rods.

Ari stepped closer, nibbling on her fingers. The bird had bonded to her quickly, which still surprised her. Weren't they supposed to imprint on their parents? Technically, she was like his mom now, but did he see it that way? She rested her head on her desk, not feeling up to moving. Ari gave a small call. To her dazed mind, it almost sounded as if he were asking if she was okay. He flapped his wings and gave a louder call. She simply closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Bap. Her head shot up and she stared at the bird who she swore would be grinning at her if he could. Did you just peck my head you little freak? She questioned her in mind. The hawk gave another call.

You're a bird! She wanted to shout, stop acting like a person.

She rubbed her hands over her face. Ari had just given her the bird form of a bitch slap she supposed. A peck straight to the head. Rubbing it, she glared at the bird. She, apparently, was not allowed to mope in Ari's presence. She felt better now though. More relaxed, more herself. Rolling her eyes, she scratched his head.

Frowning, she cocked her head at the bird. Her brother had been talented with animals. Something about his magick…?

"How are you doing that?" The young girl squealed in excitement. Her brother had just managed to get a bird to land on him!

He grinned at her, dark hair flying in the breeze. "It's easy!"

"Show me! Please?" She begged swallowing all pride. He was, after all, her younger brother. He should be asking her to show him things, not the other way around! But it was just so cool!

"Sure." He agreed. "Come here!"

"Okay." Walking over, she eyed the small bird up carefully. She had always wondered how he managed to get animals to come to him the way that they did. He made it seem so easy.

"Stay still." He commanded. "Okay, now imagine the bird in your mind, okay? It's pretty, ain't it? Now, like, ask it to come."

"How am I supposed to ask?" She demanded. "It's a bird, he can't understand me. Momma said so."

"I don't know, okay?" Her brother said in frustration. "I just do it. They like my magick."

In the end, she hadn't been able to do what he could. She had always wondered though. Cocking her head at Ari, she closed her eyes. She put her arm out, not far from the desk. She knew if she whistled, he would perch on her arm. She was trying something different. Her brother never verbally called them. He never whistled. She let her magick flow, out into the air, toward Ari. Gentle, oh so gentle.

She nearly jumped when she felt magick coming from him. Just a little. All beings had some magick within them. Their bodies absorbed it naturally, even if they couldn't use it like mages could. Steading herself, she felt her and Ari's magick merge.

And the world opened up.

For an instant, she could see beyond the physical. She was literally seeing magick. It flowed from all around, it danced in the air, it beat in the trees beyond her window, it sang like life out of every living being. It surrounded the wood and stone of the Guild, like invisible glue. Magick was life. Magick was heart.

Magick was everything.

Her magick and Ari's intertwined, still separate, but forever entangled, like sugar mixed into a cold drink. It would never mix completely, but couldn't be removed either. She felt, for a moment, his heart, beating much faster than her own. The discomfort of his growing feathers. She could see how he saw, with the sharp, pinning gaze of a hawk. A thousand emotions she didn't think a bird capable of.

The images and feelings faded, but left imprints in the back of her mind. If she tried, she could allow herself to feel what he felt, see what he saw.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

This was how her brother did it! He merged a small amount of his magick with the wildlife. It calmed them, showed them that he wasn't a threat. That he was a friend. She opened her eyes and started at Ari. His eyes had always seemed ancient to her. Like they had seen many lifetimes come and go. He cocked his head at her, as if to say what? I'm not stupid.

A bond had been formed, a bridge of sorts. It wasn't like talking. It was very much like she had had with her brother. A bridge of emotion. A bridge of feeling. Geez, had it really been so simple for her brother to do this? How had she not gotten it? She supposed the years had made her wiser. As a child, she'd always been quick to give on something if at first it didn't make sense to her. She preferred more tangible forms of magick, instead of the subtlety her brother had employed.

Leaning back in her chair, she fell into thought. The panic attack had showed her that she still had a long way to go before she was ready to be a full-fledged mage. Fear still lingered in her. How could she prove her worth to Fairy Tail if she could be reduced to a quivering mess without warning? Ari called softly, rubbing his face against her hand.

Smiling, she started scratching his head again.

* * *

**So more background, more info on Ari, and more basic filler. I swear to god I wrote some action. It'll be like two chapters from now that we'll get more action and then the Phantom Lord Arc will start and we'll get even more action! **

**((I have no idea what role she'll play...but it'll be something, I swear.)) **

**I hope you guys aren't to bored. I didn't think this was going to have so much filler. T.T **

**Okay, so I changed the name. The Silent Song is this Fic's name for all of eternity. **

**Please feel free to review! Even if it's just one word or an Emoji, I cherish 'em all and I try to respond to all my lovely Reviewers! **


	8. Life In Fairy Tail

**Hey guys! Long time no see. Sorry for the wait! XD Enjoy you guys. **

* * *

She heard a commotion downstairs.

"What punishment?!" A scared voice cried. "What's the Master gonna do with us?! You're really freaking me out guys!"

Lucy. Huh. So they were back. She felt relief: They were back from an S-Class Quest. She hadn't let herself think about it, but she'd worried that they might not come back. There was a reason that job was S-Class. Easing in her chair, she listened to the raised voices. Having a vent in her room helped, sound carried well. There was little she missed, even in her isolation.

"Natsu!" Erza scolded. "You will not be going on a Job! When the Master gets back you will be punished, until then you're on probation. No jobs!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Ari. That boy never changes, she thought. Ari huffed in agreement.

Light burst from downstairs. Magick rose, and confused shouts sounded. Cayenne stood and, leaving her room, peered over the railing. All looked well…

Wait. Was Lucy trying to strip?

Why was there ice dripping from Gray's mouth?!

Why was Natsu being a playboy?!

"We have switched bodies!" Happy—errrr, Erza said?

Chaos ensued.

Gray—ah well, Lucy now, kept drooling ice, and was, apparently, freezing. Natsu—Loke—had run out of the Guildhall. Happy, crap, no Erza in Happy's tiny body, was no taking the change well. Loke's body, which was inhabited by Natsu, couldn't seem to figure out his magick. Happy was enjoying Erza's body, saying he was "scary now." Gray, who was in Lucy's body, kept trying to strip, much to the joy of some of the men.

Master Makarov, who had just returned, explained that it was the Changeling spell. A spell that switched not only bodies but also magick.

And if it wasn't reversed in thirty minutes, it was permanent.

Oops.

Natsu—who Loke's mind was now in—had come running into the Guildhall a few minutes prior, drooling fire.

It was a dire situation. If this became permanent, Fairy Tail's strongest team would be no more and there would be many consequences.

Even knowing that didn't stop Cayenne from wishing she could laugh aloud. It was too funny for words. This team—minus Loke, who wasn't exactly a part of the team—knew each other well. They knew each other's attacks, their strengths, their weaknesses, yet had no working knowledge of each other's magick. It was highly amusing.

With just sixteen minutes left before the spell was irreversible, Levy came to the rescue. She began sorting through the language, with Jet and Droy as her cheerleaders—wait, Elfman had joined them? Cayenne rolled her eyes again as she watched Elfman get into the 'cheerleading' role.

Minutes ticked away, with random Guild members telling the victims of the spell how much time they had left. Levy seemed to be getting nowhere.

Then suddenly, she jumped up, and read the spell backwards. It would only take care of one pair at a time, but with thirty seconds left, there weren't any other options.

Of course, only one pair turned back.

And Jet and Droy switched.

Oops.

An hour later, her face hurt from smiling. Apparently, Master Makarov had known all along how to reverse the spell—it wasn't actually permanent—but had wanted to let them sweat a bit before changing them back to normal.

Of course, that wasn't their actual punishment. Just a fun sidebar before their punishment.

Sneaky old man.

Slipping downstairs with Ari, she sat at the end of the bar closest to the stairs. Hopefully, her presence would go relatively unnoticed. Erza was still around town, but wasn't in the Guild Hall. Mirajane's eyes widened slightly when the barmaid noticed her, but she was glad that Mira didn't advertise that she was here. She went unnoticed though, for all of ten minutes.

"Cayenne?" She heard Natsu exclaim from behind her. Of all the people….Turning around in her stool, she faced the Dragon Slayer. His pink hair was messy, as always, his eyes were wide, and a hint of a smile played around his lips. The whole Guild was silent now. Geez! It only took her sitting at the bar to silence the Guild?

Panic wanted to climb up her throat, strangle her heart, and steal her breathe, but she forced it down.

Fear had no right to be triggered by family.

Trying to get someone to say something and get rid of the creepy silence, she gave a small, encouraging smile. Ari, however, seemed to have another plan. With her back to the bar, her elbows resting on the smooth surface, he was easily able to climb up on her shoulder.

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head. "The hell kind of bird is that?!" He demanded. "It's all patchy!"

She frowned at him, rubbing Ari's head. Didn't he know that Ari was sensitive to people picking on his feathers? They would grow in!

Lucy, thankfully, came to her rescue, smacking Natsu. "His adult feathers are growing in, you idiot. He's a baby. Don't be mean. I don't remember you having a bird," Lucy turned her attention to Cayenne. "Does he have a name?"

"His names Ari." Levy answered from where she sat with Jet and Droy. "Cayenne rescued him while you were away. His wing is still healing, but his ankle's much better. He fell out of his nest. He would have died without Cayenne."

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned. "We'll have another flying buddy!"

"What kind of bird is he?" Happy asked standing on the bar. Ari cawed. His calls were high pitched, and nothing like the deep calls he would be able to make if he were an adult.

"A Harris Hawk," Mira answered. "And he's not getting his true adult feathers. A juvenile's feather coat is slightly different from the adults, but they will allow him to fly."

"Speaking of which," Levy said. "Since he doesn't have a mother and we don't know how well his wing is going to heal, he may not be able to fly at all. I've been doing some research; it takes a bit of training to get a Hawk to fly, and to obey commands."

"Of course he'll fly." Natsu grinned. "He's in Fairy Tail isn't he? He won't let some wing injury stop him from flying."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, it doesn't work like that! Just because he's in Fairy Tail doesn't mean he can overcome anything! He's not a person, and this injury is physical! Birds are delicate when it comes to this. Things have to be just so on their bodies so they can fly. It's not like Happy's Aera magick."

"She's right Natsu." Mira said, cleaning a dish. "Birds are highly specialized."

"Idiot." Gray muttered.

"What's that, Ice Freak?" Natsu yelled.

"I called you an idiot, got a problem with that Flame for Brains?" Gray shouted back.

"You bet I do, Icicle!"

"Like I care what bothers you, Flame Breath!"

They started brawling, shouting out lame insults but obviously enjoying themselves.

"Would you two stop!" Lucy shouted. "You're going to scare, Cayenne!"

The boys stopped, Gray in a headlock, and both boys peering over at her. She cocked a brow at them and smiled.

"She looks fine to me." Gray commented.

"Yeah," Natsu said, cocking his head. "Aren't you, like, scared of everything?"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

Cayenne shook her head. Brawling doesn't bother me, she wanted to say, just magick. And I'm working to get over that.

"She's fine." Gray dismissed, breaking from Natsu's hold and punching the boy in the face. Smiling, she watched as the entirety of the Guild went back to normal.

This is to say, a gigantic brawl broke out, bowls and plates went flying alongside fists, and Mira weaved through the chaos to serve those who weren't involved with the fight. Lucy stayed by her, which was nice. She still didn't know Lucy well. The girl seemed much too…classy? High-brow? No, Lucy wasn't like that. She didn't know the word, but something about Lucy was…polished. Yeah, that was a little better she thought. Polished. Not snobby, but well educated and surprised by some things—like an unruly, unmannered Guild.

She fit right in though, what with her shouting and cool magick. She'd seen Lucy's keys, they looked pretty. And she'd seen Plue, Lucy's strange Celestial dog-thing. In fact, Plue and Ari were getting aquatinted. Ari didn't seem to know what to make of the snowman-like dog.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Lucy jolted Cayenne out of her thoughts. "I guess with living here for so many years, you got used to the brawls. They rarely use magick in their brawls."

Cayenne smiled and nodded. Brawling of any sort barely registered. Lucy, who seemed encouraged by the fact that Cayenne wasn't running away, leaned closer, a friendly smile on her lips.

"I hope I can be your friend." Lucy said brightly. "No one in Fairy Tail should be lonely."

Cayenne's heart warmed. The ever present, low-level fear faded away as if smoothed by a warm hand. Ari squawked, Plue was dancing, and Happy had joined him. The bird didn't know what to do with two strange beings. She held out a hand, allowing Ari to step up on it, saving him from Plue and Happy.

"Oh, he's so cute." Lucy said. "But doesn't he hurt your arm with his claws?" Cayenne blinked and looked down at her arm. Ari's claws were wicked, long, and seriously sharp. They bit into her skin, but drew no blood, and caused little pain. It was as if he knew, and was being purposely gentle. He called softly, fluttering his wings, and looking straight into her eyes.

Trust and love, emotions that weren't entirely her own, flowed. She smiled softly at the bird.

She shook her head at Lucy, realizing she hadn't answered her question. Ari would never hurt her.

"He's a good bird," Mira said from behind the bar. Cayenne nodded. He was the best.

"Does he like fish?" Happy asked.

"Actually, yes." Mira said. "He likes chicken too."

Conversation, brawls, and jokes flowed around her for another ten minutes or so. The people were starting to crowd in. The conversation was starting to hum too loudly in her ears. Accepting the fact that she needed some time to herself, she slipped back up the stairs, sending Mira a smile and a wave as she did. Ari on her shoulder, she blew a sigh of relief. This time, it hadn't been fear that had sent her away from the others; it had been the simple need for breathing room. She just wasn't used to so many people.

She supposed years of fear-induced isolation were the cause of that. Giving Ari a scratch on his head—the one part of his body that was covered completely by silky feathers—she went into her room and began reading. Books had been one comfort over the years. They didn't expect her to talk back. They didn't mind if she shook with fear.

Books didn't judge. She smiled at Ari, birds didn't either.

Still looking at Ari, she figured that in another few days, his feathers would grow in completely, so he would look like a sleek young bird, instead of an awkward patchy adolescent attempt at a bird. Poor guy, it must be like being half-naked. She'd read the books Levy had provided though, once his juvenile plumage was in, he'd finally be able to test his wing. His plumage would change over the following year, turning slowly into an adult's coloration.

* * *

The next day, Cayenne watched Lucy and Mirajane head for the library. Apparently, Lucy was going to help Mirajane reorganize. Deciding that she was sick of being stuck in the guild, she rounded up Ari and headed outside. It had been awhile since she'd simply wandered around the forest. She wasn't planning on going to the falls; she just wanted to take a walk. When Ari could fly, she'd resume her training. Right now, he just couldn't get out of the way fast enough if a spell went wrong. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him behind either.

Logically, she knew Mirajane would look after him. She just didn't like being separated with him. She'd lost a lot of people who were dear to her, and though she knew the chances of losing Ari because of a Dark Guild or S-Class quest were slim, she didn't want to tempt fate.

Mavis knew that tempting fate was something she didn't think she'd ever try again.

Of course, learning how to use magick and being a part of the most destructive guild in Fiore would probably put a kink in that plan.

The forest was green and lush, the air sweet and calm, and the breeze blew away her pensive thoughts. She extended her arms, Ari settled on her left, and she took in the breeze. Ari gave a few low, contented calls, ruffling his feathers awkwardly. Both her and Ari's contentedness flowed through her. It was nice having a connection with her bird. She loved him dearly. Truly, he was the only one that she could never fear, could never feel nervous around. His wicked claws did not harm her, his cruel beak never nipped.

Here was friendship.

Ari suddenly gave a fierce call, louder than she'd ever heard him utter. She spun around and felt a cold snake slip down her back.

In front of her stood a forest Vulcan, immensely tall, heavily muscled, and drooling at her. She'd heard the forest Vulcan's liked pretty women, but she'd never met one. She'd heard about the Vulcan's Natsu and Lucy had fought on MT Hakube, and how it had taken over Macao's body.

She'd never thought she'd have to face one herself, especially when her magick ability was still highly questionable. It grinned at her, delight in its eyes.

* * *

**Whooohoo. Finally, a hint of action lol. XD. Hope you guys enjoyed, drop a review please! **

* * *

_**SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE PEEPS WHO READ THIS. PLEASE READ THIS: **_

**Okay, starting May 1st is FAIRY TAIL ANGST WEEK. There's a blog on Tumblr for it: "ft-angst-week" Everything that is tagged "ftangstweek" will be reblogged by the mods and spread through the FT fandom. I WILL BE PARTICIPATING. ((I am Akela Nakamura on Tumblr, link on my profile)). **

**This all started because SOME PEOPLE decided to tick off Fanfic writer Mslead, and she told them she was going to respond by writing angst and it kinda of escalated into Ft angst week... I will be posting both on Tumblr and on here, so I don't know how many chapters of this I'll get out during that week. I warn you though...this will undoubtedly rip my heart out, and I promise you all, if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me. **

** That being said, if you _DO NOT_ want to read them, black list "ftangstweek" On tumblr and avoid the fics I post on here during that week. I will post information about the recovery FT Fluff week when it's closer.**


End file.
